


日日笙歌嘿

by sinbee



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, 无 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22446910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinbee/pseuds/sinbee
Relationships: 我芊 - Relationship
Kudos: 11





	日日笙歌嘿

“怎么？不是才娶了个大美人？又来我这要人来了？”陈闫倒了杯酒，新婚那天他见过李必，有些不解我有个这么美丽的妻子还来春宵一刻。  
“该不会是他不让你上床吧？”

我叹了口气，道，“我夫人美的跟天仙一样，新婚当天我就想跟他行房，结果他咬着唇下面紧的我根本进不去。我让他放松，他双腿夹着我的腰好一会，突然眼泪汪汪的说他怕。”  
“见他那一副我见犹怜的美人样我心疼啊哪还敢折腾他，哄着他呗，这几天都没有行房，我这小兄弟看着屋里明晃晃的美人却没地释放。”

陈闫闻言便明白了，招来几个男人，问我有没有满意的。我看着那几个货色摆了摆手，叹声道，  
“算了算了，回去陪夫人”

我一出上林仙馆便看见一个纤细的背影从我眼前掠过。

他像是在找什么，我叫住他。那个纤细人儿回眸看我，那微红的美眸和湿润的眼睫，我本已经安静的下腹又涌上一股燥热。

哪来的小美人。

我走近他，他比我稍矮一点，他微仰着脸看我，那双水眸显得更加漂亮。我清了清嗓子，问他，  
“你在做什么？”

他冷眼看我，听到我这句话直接走开。

我拉住他的手腕，他从腰带里抽出小刀虚放在我的脖子上，凑我极近。我甚至能看清他脸上细小的绒毛，近距离的美貌令我更加兴奋，我正要开口，听见他清冷的一句，“滚”

我更加口干舌燥，实在是被夫人禁欲太多天了，看到美人便只想行床事。我压下情欲，故作冷静到，“你在找谁？我可以帮你找”

他上下打量我，好在今天穿的体面，他声音很小还带着颤，“大傻不见了，我找了两天了”

我脑海中浮现起之前青帮绑着一个大胖子，看起来傻傻的。我勾唇道，“是不是穿蓝衣服胖胖的那个男人？”

阿易抬眼看我，眼睛像漂亮的琥珀宝石闪闪的会发光，“你见过？”

我抬脚往上林仙馆里走，不出意外阿易在后面跟着，一直盯着我，像是在猜我的身份。

陈闫看我不到一会就带了个美人进来，惊的下巴都要掉了。我对他道，“开个里间给我，上菜后不许有人进来”

他很快意会。我对着身后的纤细少年道，“先吃点东西我再告诉你大傻在哪，你叫什么？”

“阿易。”

阿易吃的大口，我看着觉得不知名的可爱，我又要了十杯酒，想看他多吃一会。

“喝酒吗？”我问道。

阿易拿袖子擦了擦嘴，拿起酒杯一饮而尽，喝的脸颊鼓鼓的，好不容易吞下，他道，“可以再来一听。”

我吩咐他们拿上来，阿易喝了很多，喝的整个小脸都粉红，我怀疑他是不是要故意想送身。

“可以告诉我了吗？大傻在哪？”

我敷衍的回他，“之前见过，被手下的人带到我府上了”

阿易突然捂住嘴要吐，我急忙扶住他，又慌忙拿起旁边的桶，阿易撑着肚子，吐了两次都没吐出什么，只吐出了干净的唾液。

我看他吐到难受的双眼都湿漉漉的，突然身体又有些反应。阿易细喘着，踉跄的坐回椅子上捂着肚子蹙眉。

我见阿易整个人虚软到似乎无法反抗，我把手搭在了阿易的小腹上，细细的揉了起来。

阿易没有反抗，我有点等不及了，问他，“想不想睡觉？明天我再带你去见大傻”

阿易迷迷糊糊的点头，被我打横抱了起来，很快他衣服被我脱了个精光。

我摸着他的红果，咬他的唇珠，问道，“之前做过这种事吗？”

阿易泪眼朦胧的看着我，双颊晕红，似乎没懂我在说什么。我看他这副勾人样实在忍不住，手转向开始摸他下面，探进了一指。

阿易像是被我弄疼了，他轻哼一声拿左腿踹我，这动作正中我下怀，我拉着他纤细的脚腕分开他的双腿，又多探入了一指。

阿易的一双美眸一下便要溢出泪来。我兴奋的看着他的诱人反应，手指胡乱搅动几下就换上了自己的东西。

阿易的腰猛地一颤，那地方紧缩着，夹的我头皮发麻。

或许是体位的原因，没c几下阿易又急忙捂着嘴要吐。

我没舍得让小兄弟离开这湿热紧致的甬道，抱着他下床，随着我走路那小兄弟不停的在阿易身体里横冲直撞。

阿易似乎更想吐了，干呕了几下那处却无意识的夹的更紧。

跟阿易这一做便到了次日，我还有些意犹未尽。我整理好衣装思索回家怎么跟夫人解释，看着床榻上累晕过去的阿易，估摸着他醒来后可能会头痛便留了壶茶。

回到家李必正在写字，温婉美丽的侧脸和碧绿的外袍温馨的令人迷醉。我从后面抱住他，李必手一顿，放下毛笔，任由我动作。

“……昨夜怎没回？”

我舔舐李必雪白脖颈的动作带着粗鲁，很快我有了反应，压在李必的后背上动作愈发过分。他微微蹙眉，手抓紧案台，身体被迫向前倾翘起臀，他颤声道，“回话”

我脱下他的道裙，下巴搭在李必肩上看他侧脸，李必眼角飞红，斜眼看我那叫一个惹人怜。我亲他嘴角，温声道，“有点事，现在想要你了”

李必拽住我的手腕，扭过身与我面对面，我才发现他眼睛湿漉漉的，我急了，不敢再有动作，李必垂下眼帘，咬着下唇道，“檀棋昨晚看到你去上林仙馆，在那待了一晚上，还不够吗？”

李必没有再看我，纤长的眼睫沾了几滴泪珠。我心像被刀刮一样疼，我抱紧怀里的李必一遍遍重复对不起夫人。

“你娶我只是为了要我吗？”泪珠顺着李必通红的眼眶滑落，我一边抹掉李必的眼泪一边亲他，我不知道该怎么解释只能一直说对不起。

李必分开双腿环在我腰上，纤长葱白的手指解我的衣襟，我不安道，“夫人？”

李必抬起湿润透了的美眸看我，漂亮的鼻尖红红的，手握住我硬挺的阴茎，轻声道，“你不就想这样吗？”

他这样一说我反倒不敢动，我看他自己用手指插入窄小的穴口，忽的有些不忍。我把他的手轻轻拔出来抱着他道，“对不起夫人我再也不去了再也不去了”

为了哄李必，我带着李必到新开的羊肉铺子，一进店就看见角落里那修长漂亮的身影，可爱的半丸子头，我惊觉不好，正打算拉着李必走却看见李必已经坐下了离门最近的位置。

我硬着头皮坐下，叫了两个羊肉烧饼。果然没多久阿易准备离开经过门的时候看见了我。

“你不是说今天带我见大傻吗？”  
阿易漂亮的水眸盯着我，清清冷冷的。


End file.
